Epic Yaoi Fantasy
by Sara.C.Hound
Summary: Yes, I still remember, the war had surrounded us with their cold hands and snatched me everything I wanted, my mind kept telling me "no longer have salvation," "die" and I believed his words, waiting at the end heartbreaking, I didn't care if I died, and then you came to the hood with which you hid a smile and beautiful blue eyes... [Lance x Matt] (fanfic con sub español y ingles)
1. Chapter 1

De ultramar con opaca luz y neblina rodeándolos, los turbios mares tan feroces como una bestia hostil y hambrienta, la luna escarlata que amenazaba con un futuro incierto, con tantos factores en su contra cualquiera hubiera retrocedido

–Comandante, estamos listos para zarpar–

–Muy bien– con fuerte voz declaraba su partida aquel hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos magenta –Sargento Lance, ¿está seguro de ir con nosotros?– el caballero a su lado de rojizo cabello y una mirada escarlata le mira complaciente

–Por supuesto Comandante Zack, nada me hará declinar mi decisión, zarparé con usted–

–Está bien muchacho, te veo emocionado, los demás estarían pidiendo marcharse pero tú insistes en quedarte, tienes mucha pasión por tu trabajo–

–Gracias Señor–

Tiene razón, cualquiera con una pizca de cordura preferiría aceptar la oferta de vuelta, pero este no era el caso para él, el riesgo era lo de menos, muchos le conocían por reírse del peligro, pero en realidad no era nada valiente, lo que lo llevaba a arriesgarse no era su pasión por el trabajo, tampoco "valentía", lo que en verdad lo llevaba hasta esos extremos era la determinación, estaba convencido de que si viajaba a lugares más extensos del país volvería a ver a aquella persona…

 **Flashback**

 _Sí, todavía lo recuerdo, la guerra nos había rodeado con sus frías manos y me arrebataron todo lo que quería, tenía apenas 5 años cuando mis padres fueron asesinados en frente de mí, y lo peor de todo es que no pude interferir, mi cuerpo no reaccionó_

 _Me mantuve oculto en las calles tratando de pasar de desapercibido ante los guardias extranjeros mientras luchaba por sobrevivir y buscar ayuda de los soldados de nuestro país, pero incluso ellos cayeron, me deje llevar por la desesperación, mi mente seguía diciéndome "ya no tienes salvación", "morirás", y yo creía en sus palabras_

 _Me arrulle con mis piernas esperando el desgarrador final, ya no me importaba si moría sea por una bala perdida, por el enemigo, por el humo, por alguna roca que me cayera encima o simplemente por una bomba de cualquier especie, ya todo me daba igual, solo esperé y esperé hasta que mi final llegara y el destino tocara la puerta_

–No dejes que te domine el miedo, úsalo a tu favor, el miedo a veces puede ser tu mejor arma–

 _Escuche una voz que parecía estar a solo centímetros de mí, entre en pánico, ¿por qué entre en pánico?, se suponía que ya me había rendido a la vida_

–Ven chico, te sacaré de aquí antes de que alguien más te vea–

–N-no me mates por favor–

–Heheh, tranquilo niño, no te haré daño, te llevaré a un lugar seguro–

 _Extendió su mano hacia mí esperando a que yo la tomara, a través de la capucha con la que escondía su rostro pude observar una sonrisa y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, por alguna razón tome su mano sin pensarlo y deje que me llevara_

 _Tomo mi mano y me sostuvo en sus brazos, ¿quién era?, ¿por qué me llevaba?, ¿a dónde me lleva?, eran unas de mis principales dudas, pero la más importante para mí fue: "¿cómo lo hacía?", era increíble la manera en que pasaba de edificio a edificio sin que nadie lo notara, era sorprendente la velocidad en la que iba, pero más fue mi sorpresa al ver como se libraba con facilidad de los enemigos con una simple espada decorada con un dragón de oro y una línea roja que pasaba en el centro de ambas caras de la hoja_

–… ¿Quién eres?–

 _¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me ayudaba?, nunca pude saber la respuesta y hasta ahora todavía me hago la misma interrogante_

–Hmm… pues está complicado de responder… dejémoslo con "un simple soñador"– sonrió carismáticamente –¡Mira!, ya llegamos–

 _Mire al lugar para enterarme de que me dirigía hasta la sede miliar, tan solo mirar el sitio me daba esperanza de vivir, "Sobreviviré", "Tengo salvación" decía mi mente, pero… ¿entonces por qué estaba tan descontento?_

–Hasta aquí puedo llegar, los guardias te llevaran hasta un país vecino en donde podrás vivir tranquilamente, no te preocupes de nada ellos te cuidaran–

–¡Espera!–

 _No quería que se fuera, no quería que me dejara, deseaba estar más tiempo con esa persona por lo menos un poco más_

–¿Por qué te vas?, ¿por qué no vienes?, estarás más seguro aquí– tome de su bata aferrándome a ella

 _Él sin embargo se volteó y hecho para atrás la capucha que cubría su cabeza, desordenó mis cabellos mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa, me quede observando cada superficialidad de su rostro, su cabello rubio y brillante como el mismo oro era largo y sedoso con dos trenzas a los lados, con una piel de terciopelo tan suave como se veía, y ni hablar de sus ojos, esos ojos que no importaba cuanto lo veía siempre parecían recordarme a la turbias aguas del mar, feroces pero encantadores_

–No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme solito, además haya afuera hay muchas más personas que necesitan ayuda–

–Entonces llévame contigo– ni siquiera yo pude creer que haiga dicho tal cosa

–¿Uh?, hehehe pero que determinación tienes chico– se levantó y volvió a cubrirse con la capucha –Aunque sería divertido no puedo, es muy peligroso, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, hasta luego pequeño soñador– y con un saludo de mano se despidió

–¡Espera, por favor!...– pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se había marchado con velocidad –No te vayas…–

 _Me quede mirando al lugar de donde vine, el mismo en donde él salió, ¿sería verdad?, ¿lo volvería a ver?, eso esperaba…_

 _Entre con nerviosismo a aquella base en donde unas personas con trajes y armamentos me tomaron_

–Sargento, ha llegado otro niño–

–¿Otro más?, ¿cómo es que llegan sin problemas hasta aquí?– el hombre alto se me acercó sonriéndome – Es un alivio que estés a salvo pequeño, no tengas miedo, nosotros te cuidaremos… Dime, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?–

–Bueno… un hombre con capucha me encontró en la calle y me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar seguro, me dijo que no tuviera miedo y que ustedes se encargarían de mí–

–Esta vez fue un hombre, ¿he?... bueno está confirmado entonces, un grupo desconocido de personas están actuando con valentía y rescatando a todo aquel que no pudo refugiarse… el señor esté con ellos, grandes héroes–

–Héroes– repetí en mi mente

 _Sonreí al pensar en que la personas que me ayudo tendría más compañeros con habilidades como las de él ayudando a las personas, ¡héroes de verdad!, sin duda nunca olvidaría su rostro y sus palabras de apoyo, a aquella persona que me levantó del suelo le debo tanto, sin duda deseo verlo lo más pronto posible y decirle algo que no pude decirle en el momento_

 **Fin Flashback**

– _Gracias_ –

Quería decirles esa simple palabra, agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mí, sino fuera por él seguramente hubiera muerto en aquel entonces, sino fuera por él mis esperanzas se hubieran esfumado, y gracias a él es que estoy en donde estoy, Sargento Lance, me he ganado mi reputación y mi determinación ha logrado que mis metas se cumplieran una por una, me uní a la milicia cuando tenía 15 años, para muchos fue una sorpresa pero para mí una gran oportunidad, la oportunidad de volver a verlo

Ahora tengo 23 años y todavía tengo la misma esperanza que con la que inicié, todo este tiempo, todos los días, de lo único que puedo pensar es en esos hermosos ojos marinos que tuve la suerte de presenciar, he pasado toda mi vida buscando por esa persona con fervor pero no he tenido la suerte de encontrarlo, pero no me rindo, porque estoy seguro de que el destino lo volverá a guiar hacia mí, tal vez sea una obsesión, tal vez un simple capricho, pero mientras más pasaban los años más crecían mis deseos, hasta que mi admiración creció sorpresivamente hasta convertirse en algo que nunca pensé posible… amor


	2. Chapter 1 english version

Overseas opaque light and surrounding haze, murky seas as ferocious as a hostile and hungry beast, scarlet moon that threatened to an uncertain future, with so many factors working against anyone had receded

–Commander, we are ready to zarpar–

–Very well– loudly he declared their departure a silver haired man with magenta eyes –Sergeant Lance, are you sure to go with us?– the gentleman beside him, reddish hair and a scarlet eyes look at him complacent

–Of course Commander Zack, I will not decline my decision, zarparé with you–

–All right boy, I see you excited, others would be asked to leave but you insist on staying, you have passion for your work–

–Thank you sir–

He's right, anyone with a shred of sanity would rather accept the offer to return, but this was not the case for him, the risk was not important, many knew him by laughing at the danger, but in reality was nothing brave, what he had to risk was not his passion for work, not "courage", what really took him to that extent was the determination, he was convinced that if he traveled to larger parts of the country would see that person again...

 **[Flashback]**

 _Yes, I still remember, the war had surrounded us with their cold hands and snatched everything I wanted, I was only 5 years old when my parents were killed in front of me, and worst of all, i couldn't interfere, my body didn't react_

 _I kept hidden in the streets trying to pass unnoticed by foreign guards as I struggled to survive and seek help from the soldiers of our country, but even they fell, I get carried away by despair, my mind kept telling me "you don't have salvation", "you will die" and I believed his words_

 _I lull me with my legs waiting for the end heartbreaking, and I did not care if I died either by a stray bullet, by the enemy, by smoke, by a rock fell on me, or simply by a bomb of any kind, and all gave me Like, just I waited and waited until my final destination came and touched the door_

–Don't let fear dominate you, use it to your advantage, fear can sometimes be your best armed–

 _I heard a voice that seemed to be just feet from me, panic, why I'm panic?, I was supposed to have already given up to life_

–Come boy, I'll get you out of here before someone else sees you–

–N-no kill me please–

–Heheh, Quiet child, I won't hurt you, I'll take you to a place sure–

 _He extended his hand to me waiting for me to take her through the hood which hid his face I could see a beautiful smile and bright blue eyes, for some reason took his hand without thinking and let it take me_

 _He took my hand and held me in his arms, who is he?, why is he helping me?, where is he takes me?, were one of my main concerns, but the most important to me was: "How did?" it was amazing how going from building to building without anyone noticing, it was surprising the speed at which it was, but was my surprise to see how he fought with ease of enemies with a simple sword decorated with a golden dragon and a red line passing in the center of both sides of the page_

–… Who you are?–

 _Why?, why he was help me?, could never know the answer and so far I still ask the same question_

–Hmm ... it is difficult to answer ... I leave it to "a mere dreamer"– he smiled charismatically –Looks!, we arrived–

 _Look at the scene to find out who directed me to the miliary headquarters, just look at the site gave me hope to live, "I Will Survive", "I have salvation", said my mind, but ... then why I was so unhappy?_

–Until I can get here, the guards will take you to a neighboring country where you can live peacefully and not worry about anything, they will looking after you–

–Wait!–

 _I did not want he to leave, I did not want he to leave me, I wanted to spend more time with that person for at least a little more_

–Why do you go?, why don't you come?, you will be safer here– take his gown clinging to it's

 _He however turned around and made to back the hood covering his head, ruffled my hair as I used a smile, I stayed watching every superficiality of his face, his blond hair and bright as gold itself was long and silky with two braids on the sides, with a velvet skin as smooth as it looked, not to mention his eyes, those eyes that did not matter how many times I saw them always remind me the murky waters of the sea, fierce but charming_

–Do not worry about me, I can take care of me alone, plus there are many more people out there who need help–

–Then take me with you– I could not even believe that I said such a thing

–Huh?, hehehe but what determination you have boy– he covered with the hood again –Although it would be fun I can't do that, it's very dangerous, but do not worry I'm sure we'll meet again, goodbye little dreamily– and with a handshake he gone

–Wait, please...– but it was too late, and he was gone with speed –Don't go…–

 _I stared at where I came from, the same where he went, would it be true?, see him again?, I hoped_...

 _Among nervously to that base where some people with costumes and arms took me_

–Sergeant, has come another child–

–Another one?, how is arriving without problems there?– the tall man approached me smiling at me –is a relief that you're safe kid, don't be afraid, we will take care of you... Tell me, how did you get here?–

–Well... a hooded man found me in the street and told me to take me to a safe place, told me not to be afraid and that you'll take care of me–

–This time it was a man, wasn't it?... Well it is confirmed then, an unknown group of people are acting with courage and rescuing anyone who could not retreat... God be with them, great heroes–

–Héroes– Repeated in my mind

 _I smiled at the thought of the person who helped me make more companions with him skills like helping people, real heroes!, certainly I will never forget his face and words of support, to the person who lifted me off the ground I owe so much, I certainly want to see him as soon as possible and say something I could not tell at the moment_

 **[End Flashback]**

–Thank you–

I wanted to say that two words, thank him for everything he did for me, if it weren't for him I surely have died back then, if it weren't for him my hopes had vanished, and thanks to him that I'm where I am, Sergeant Lance, I have earned my reputation and my determination has made my goals one by one met, I joined the military at age 15, for many it was a surprise but for me a great opportunity, a chance to see him again

Now I have 23 years and I still have the same hope with which I started, all this time, all days, all I can think about is those beautiful marine eyes that I was lucky to witness, I have spent my whole life looking for that person fervently but I have not been lucky enough to find him, but I don't give up, because I'm sure that fate will lead to me, maybe it's an obsession, perhaps a whim, but the more the years passed more grew my desires, my admiration grew until suddenly into something I never thought possible... love


End file.
